


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

by Awritesomething



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, Post Season 2, hotel room sharing?, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritesomething/pseuds/Awritesomething
Summary: “It’s midnight,” said Tandy when she caught sight of the time. She moved back to her place next to Tyrone and suddenly became aware of how close they were sitting. Tandy could feel his breath on her face. The heat radiating off of his body.Tandy took in the warmth of Tyrone’s brown eyes. The rich color of his skin. How was it they had slept in the same small room--the same small bed--for months and she’d never realized how good it felt to be so close?----Tandy and Tyrone spend New Year's Eve together in their hotel room.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this piece was originally supposed to center around Thanksgiving but it appears I missed that holiday by over a month (oops). So the bad news is that you all miss out on a riveting scene where Tandy chops vegetables with a dagger. The good news is that I really like the direction this piece went and I'm kinda shocked it ended up being so long. Just don't look at the timeline too closely because I'm not sure how large of a time length the show covers. For artistic purposes, I decided it's been two years since they met lol. Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from the song "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve"

Tandy scrolled through her Instagram feed, her phone casting a blue glow across her face. She double-tapped a picture posted by Evita. In the photo, Evita's arms were linked with three other girls. They all wore glittery dresses similar to Evita's. Evita had lost and sacrificed plenty this year and she deserved a chance to just be a teenager and party with her friends. If Tandy had stuck around New Orleans longer, she wondered if she and Evita would have become friends. Tandy liked to believe they would have.

The next few posts were by the girls from the ballet class she had temporarily taken part in. Tandy hadn't had the time nor chance to get to know them particularly well. They had seemed nice enough, but Tandy had found it difficult to connect with them. She'd lived a life so different from theirs for so long. She tried not to dwell on the pictures of their normal lives--lives she on occasion envied. 

Scrolling further, she paused to study one new photo in particular. After a moment, Tandy realized it was Mina in the photo, her lab coat traded out for a lacey black dress. A smile played at Tandy's lips when she saw who stood next to Mina.

Still in her signature green jacket, Brigid had her arm thrown loosely over Mina's shoulder, a glass of beer held in her left hand. Judging by the weathered bricks and dim lighting, it appeared the photo had been taken in a bar.

Brigid and Mina could both be workaholics, so it was nice to see them out having fun with easy grins on their faces. Studying the photo closer, Tandy noticed they stood awfully close, Mina's own arm hugged around Brigid. _Maybe the pink in their faces isn't just from the alcohol_ , thought Tandy.

Tandy poised her thumbs to type something teasing about "young love" or their dorky cardboard 2020 glasses. But as her own smile faded she settled for a simple "happy new year!" to mirror Mina's caption.

When Tandy first left New Orleans she had felt relieved. Relieved for both the change in scenery and the chance to break away from everything in the city tying her to her past. Yet, she still missed the simple stuff. Mina's elated discussions detailing her most recent discoveries. Brigid's humor that so closely matched Tandy's own. Even the Chinese takeout she'd shared with her mom while trashy reality TV played in the background.

As much as she sometimes hated to admit it, New Orleans would always be home. And despite the parts that still gave her nightmares when she closed her eyes, it wasn't all bad. It had good parts too like late nights in the ballet studio, the laughter of her parents before she was old enough to realize what hid beneath it, and a little boy that one day grasped her hand and to this day hadn't let go.

On nights like tonight when the hotel room was silent except for the low hum of the heater, Tandy missed the good parts and people more than ever.

Tandy refreshed her feed and no new posts appeared. Having spent a chunk of her life as a teenager living in an abandoned church and pickpocketing with her once-boyfriend, Tandy knew she would never become as dependent on social media as others her age normally were. Of course, there was nothing normal about Tandy's life anyway, considering knives of light came out of her hands. But even girls with superpowers could admit Instagram was useful for keeping up with friends.

At the sound of soft footsteps in the hall, Tandy turned off her phone. She heard a keycard slide into lock and seconds later the door swung open.

Tandy moved to sit up against the headboard. "Do you come bearing gifts?" she asked, tossing her phone to the side. 

Tyrone smiled slow, eyes searching for Tandy in the dark. He flipped on a light before shutting the door behind him. "Do you like caramel corn?"

Tandy wrinkled her nose. "What else did you get?"

Tyrone laughed, tossing the plastic bag onto the bed. "There weren't many places open tonight, so not much." Toeing off his shoes, he sat on the corner of the bed across from Tandy.

Tandy rummaged through the bag and picked out a pack of M&M's. She tore the pack open and dumped some into her mouth. Chewing the candy, she handed Tyrone the rest of the pack and continued to rummage through the bag.

"What's this?" Tandy pulled a glass bottle from the bag and held it up to the light to read the label. "Non-alcoholic?"

Tyrone shrugged. "It's sparkling grape."

Tandy tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's New Year's Eve, Tyrone. You're supposed to have a little fun." She nodded as she spoke as if it emphasized her point.

Tyrone raised his eyebrows. "Where am I supposed to get alcohol? We're not 21."

Tandy pursed her lips. "You can disappear and reappear wherever you want, _remember_? You can get it from wherever you choose."

Tyrone bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "The good guys don't steal stuff."

Tandy crossed her arms. "But what about that one time in—"

"That was _one_ time," said Tyrone, cutting off Tandy. He laughed out loud now, unable to stop himself. "We'd been on a bus for eight hours next to that guy that smelled like fish. Doesn't count."

"Mmhm,” Tandy said, smirking at the memory, "but that doesn't mean the good guys don't deserve a drink every once in a while."

Tyrone shook his head, standing up from the bed. He walked to the small countertop near the door and grabbed two styrofoam cups from the top of it.

Considering the room was small, he was back to his spot in seconds. Tandy and Tyrone had been away from New Orleans for a number of months now and were careful with the money they spent. That resulted in them staying in a number of tiny hotel rooms, but fortunate for them a lot of their travels left them in small towns with inexpensive hotels that rarely saw guests. They'd only found themselves low on cash recently, but picking up an odd job or two along the way seemed to fund their world-saving just fine, at least for the time being.

Tyrone crawled across the bed to the headboard to sit next to Tandy. He reached into the bag and pulled out the sparkling juice Tandy had discarded. After picking off the foil wrapping, he handed it to Tandy.

With a shake of her head, Tandy summoned a dagger. It glowed brightly in her hand, casting strange shadows around their hotel room. With a flick of her wrist, Tandy pried the cap off of the bottle.

"Thanks, T," said Tyrone. He took the bottle back from her and poured some juice into both of the cups. He handed Tandy one of them, and she took it half-heartedly.

Tyrone laughed at Tandy's expression. He held his cup up in the air, looking at Tandy expectantly.

Rolling her eyes, Tandy bumped her cup into Tyrone's. "Cheers," she said. She took a sip of the juice as Tyrone did the same.

"It's good, right?" said Tyrone.

"It's not alcohol." Tandy took another sip and then tossed a glance at Tyrone. "But I guess it's fine," she said with a small smile.

Tyrone nudged Tandy with his elbow. "Admit it, T, it's the best sparkling grape juice you've ever had."

"Alright fine, it's good." Tandy's smile grew to a grin. "But next time we're getting something else."

"I knew you'd like it." Setting down his cup, Tyrone reached back to the bag and pulled out the caramel popcorn. "My mom always used to buy sparkling juice for us kids each holiday. Made us feel like real adults drinking it out of wine glasses."

Tandy studied Tyrone as he spoke, noticing the fondness in his voice. When he finished speaking she picked at the top of her cup with her fingernails. "I haven't felt like that for a long time."

Tyrone froze, his eyes meeting Tandy's. "Like what?"

Tandy shrugged her shoulders. "Like a kid playing pretend in an adult's world. When my dad died...it wasn't pretending anymore."

"I know what you mean. My brother was killed and I watched the whole thing."

"I guess we had no choice but to grow up. And my dad dying wasn't even the start of it all. There were cracks in my life long before I realized."

Tyrone chewed on his lip as he listened. "I was just a kid scared to be anything less than perfect. For my parents, for Billy..."

"If you were perfect, I was the direct opposite." Tandy took another sip from her cup. "My mom and I still haven't managed to repair all the damage."

Tyrone gave Tandy a sympathetic glance. "I was scared for my own life, but after you try to be a certain way for so long? Sometimes that's all you end up being. I had seen the world for what it was."

“Yeah, I--” Tandy shook her head as if it were possible to shake off the heavy feeling that had filled the room. "Actually, nevermind. Enough of this talk. It's New Year's Eve! We should be celebrating." Tandy grabbed the bag of popcorn and tore it open. She reached into the bag and tossed a piece into her mouth.

She chewed the piece for a moment, a look of disgust crossing her face. "It's soft enough to stick to your teeth, yet still too hard to chew.” Tandy pointed the opening of the bag in Tyrone's direction. "I think I broke a tooth."

Tyrone eyed the bag suspiciously and reached into the bag to grab a handful of popcorn. He ate a piece and considered it thoughtfully before speaking.

"I don’t like it,” he finally said, rolling up the opening of the bag to seal it. “I think it just gave me twelve cavities.”

Tandy laughed. “Where did you get it?”

Tyrone pulled his feet up underneath him so that he was sitting cross-legged. “Just the gas station up the street. For New Year’s Eve, this place is a ghost town. It’s nothing like New Orleans.”

"It sure isn't." Tandy reached across the bed for her phone and handed it to Tyrone after finding the post. "Did you see you see the picture Mina posted?”

Tyrone took the phone from Tandy and studied the picture. A smile crossed his face. “I’m happy for them.”

“Me too,” said Tandy, “I told you they’d make a good couple.”

Tyrone caught the wistful look on Tandy’s face. “Do you miss them?”

“Of course.”

“I’d like to go back and visit,” said Tyrone, “Maybe see my parents. I’ve never been away for so long. Even staying in the church felt like home, in a twisted way.”

Tandy ran her hand across her mouth. “We’ve been a lot of places.”

“LA,” said Tyrone.

“New York,” added Tandy. She looked up and her stomach did a flip when she realized Tyrone had already been watching her. She met Tyrone’s eyes with her own, taking in the lines of his face in an attempt to commit them to her memory.

“For so long I ran away from everything--avoided my mom and my past,” Tandy admitted. “It’s nice to know that this time, it’s not running. We have a _purpose_. We even have somewhere to return to when all this is said and done."

"And in the meantime...we’ll return to each other," said Tyrone. He reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Tandy’s, waffle style. “Crazy to think about how much has changed over the last two years.”

Tandy nodded in agreement. “Two years ago we were strangers that couldn’t even touch. And I was living in the church.”

“One year ago I was living in the church,” said Tyrone. “These hotel rooms are small but definitely better than sleeping on concrete.”

"Ha, I’ll cheers to that,” Tandy said. “We’ve done a lot of good, Ty.”

"Just this year we saved all those girls.”

“And saved the whole city… _Again_. I can’t even imagine the things we’ll do this next year and in the years to come.” Tandy moved to rest her head on Tyrone’s shoulder, glancing up at him. “Let’s make New Year’s resolutions.”

“Okay, I’ll go first,” said Tyrone with a chuckle. “My New Year’s resolution is to never ride a bus without air conditioning again.”

“My resolution is to never let you go snack shopping alone,” Tandy announced with a laugh, gesturing to the bag of popcorn.

As Tandy’s laughter faded she shifted closer to Tyrone. A comfortable silence blanketed the room, both Tandy and Tyrone caught up in remembering all they had faced together. All they would face in the years to come.

If someone had told Tandy two years ago that she’d be spending New Year’s Eve 2020 with the boy in the letterman jacket at that party in the woods? She would have outright laughed in their face.

If someone had told Tandy the boy in the letterman jacket whose wallet she'd stolen was the same boy from the beach _and_ the owner of the black hoodie--her only comfort during the cold nights she'd spent alone in the church? She’d think they were delusional. Even more so if they mentioned the superpowers part.

But considering everything Tandy had experienced over the past two years, she realized their story didn’t sound as strange as it once would have. Coming into contact with a man who steals hope and dimensions outside your own would change anyone’s definition of strange.

The sound of exploding fireworks erupted outside their hotel window, pulling Tandy from her thoughts. She leaned over Tyrone to look at the red numbers of the analog clock.

“It’s midnight,” said Tandy when she caught sight of the time. She moved back to her place next to Tyrone and suddenly became aware of how close they were sitting. Tandy could feel his breath on her face. The heat radiating off of his body. 

Tandy took in the warmth of Tyrone’s brown eyes. The rich color of his skin. How was it they had slept in the same small room-- _the same small bed_ \--for months and she’d never realized how good it felt to be so close?

Sensing Tandy's stare, Tyrone met Tandy’s burning gaze with his own. Without meaning to, Tandy’s eyes dropped to Tyrone’s lips.

Tyrone took that as an invitation and dipped his head towards Tandy’s.

He kissed her softly.

It felt like the type of first kiss Tandy had never experienced. One shy and pure and all things good. Because that’s what Tyrone was to Tandy… _good_. 

Tandy dipped her head to meet Tyrone’s and the kiss deepened. He tasted like caramel. Tandy wrapped her arms around Tyrone’s neck as if they could get any closer. Tyrone dropped his own hands to Tandy’s hips.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavy. “Happy New Year, Tandy,” whispered Tyrone.

“Happy New Year, Ty.”

They settled back into their places against the headboard, Tandy tucked snug under Tyrone’s arm. When the fireworks outside faded and Tandy’s heart rate had returned to normal, she spoke: “You know, I think I have another resolution.”

Tyrone kissed the top of Tandy’s head. “And what’s that?”

“Whatever I do in the new year? I want to do it with you.”

“Even the sweaty bus rides with dudes that smell like fish?” When Tyrone spoke Tandy could tell he was grinning even without looking at him. 

“Even that.”

Tyrone rested his head on top of Tandy’s. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, you can find me @c1oak on tumblr :)


End file.
